


The Pirate and Puppy's Baby Girl

by Shy_Demon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos is left on the Isle, Cruella is a good mother, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nice Audrey, Post Mpreg, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Demon/pseuds/Shy_Demon
Summary: When the VK's are allowed to go to school at Auradon Prep, Carlos is left on the Isle. Mal, Jay, and Evie had promised to come back to him. But when Carlos sees them on TV as heros, he feels betrayed and ran. He somehow ended up at "Ursula's Fish & Chips" and fixes the TV over the bar, which has impressed Uma enough to let him stay. The more he comes over, the more he and the son of Captain Hook, Harry Hook, become closer. A night between the two leads to them being parents of a baby girl named Harmony de Vil Hook. What will happen when Mal comes back and the other VK's and Ben come to get her, but find out what happened to their former friend, Carlos?





	The Pirate and Puppy's Baby Girl

**_Carlos’ POV_ **

They lied.

“We’ll come back for you, C.”

They betrayed me.

“Ya, we could never leave our little pup behind.”

They never cared.

“Just wait for us.”

They left me behind, so I'll never trust them again.

* * *

“I can’t believe those little brats!” the Evil Queen yelled while throwing the popcorn. I couldn’t believe it either. The three that promised to come back for me joined the good side, and that means they’re not coming back for me. I felt my eyes start to water and tears started to fall. My mother noticed and pulled me into a hug and tried to comfort me.

“It’s going to be alright puppy. Mommy is here” she tried to comfort me. I put my head in the crook of her shoulder and sobbed. Jafar and the Evil Queen also came over to comfort me.

“How about you go lay down dear” mom suggested as she wiped my tears away. I nodded and went to my room and laid down. I sighed and decided to take a nap.

A few hours later, I awoke to the moon shining in through my window. I sat up and made up my mind to take a walk. I told mom and she said to be safe. I nodded and headed out. I must of not been paying attention, because when I looked up, I had ended up in front of “Ursula's Fish and Chips”. I sighed and just decided to walk in and hopefully get some food to eat. I sat at the bar and saw that the TV was all staticy. It was bothering me, so I did the thing that I always did. I got up and fixed it. By the time Uma, the daughter of Ursula, noticed and had Harry, son of Captain Hook, pull me away, the picture was way clearer and I could understand what was being said. Uma looked between me and the TV with a surprised look.

“Did you just fix that?” she asked pointing to the TV. I nodded from where I was held in Harry’s arms. “But how?”

“I just know how to fix a lot of things” I replied with a shy voice. She looked at me and smirked.

“Who are you?”

“Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella.”

“Harry, put him down” she ordered. Harry put me down and backed up. “I’ve decided. You can come over whenever you want, but you have to fix whatever we ask you to fix. Understood?” I nodded my head and she smirked. “Than welcome to my crew.” I smiled at her. I was so happy that I could be useful to someone while also having someone keep me around, unlike  _ them _ .

* * *

It’s been a few weeks since  _ they  _ joined the good side, and I became a part of Uma’s crew. As the weeks passed, me and Harry became... _ closer _ . Infact, last night, I had given my whole innocence to him.

I was currently sitting at the bar, drinking some water in “Ursula’s Fish and Chips” when Harry came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Hey, puppy. How did you like last night?” he asked while licking the shell of my ear while smirking.

I turned around while also smirking. I proceeded to wrap my arms around his neck. “I enjoyed a whole lot. How about we do it another time soon?” He smirked while picking me up and sitting in the seat I was previously sitting on, while setting me on his lap. He then brought me into a french kiss while everyone in the restaurant whistled. We pulled away to breath and I laid my head on his shoulder, breathing heavily into his neck.

“Okay you love birds, I need the little puppy to go fix the stove. Gil somehow managed to break it again” Uma said, with an amused smirk. I climbed off the pirate’s lap and followed Uma into the kitchen. There, Gil was on the floor with the stove broken and smokin’. I sighed and walked over to fix the thing.

When I finished, I turned to the son of Gaston with a glare saying, “I better not come in here again because you broke the stove again, Gil. If I do, I’m going to have Harry gut you like a dead fish.” I then turned and walked out and back over to Harry. This is my new life.

* * *

It’s been nine months since me and Harry had that night together. We had then become a couple after we found out I was pregnant with his child. Uma and the rest were very supportive of me, and mom, Jafar, and the Evil Queen promised to take care of the little one when ever I needed a break from parenting. When I also asked mom how it was possible that I was pregnant, she told me the Maleficent had given me the gift of life since mom wanted a daughter. I just accepted it and told her it was okay when she started to cry because she thought I was mad at her. Now, I have a handsome boyfriend, supportive friends and family, as well as a very beautiful daughter named Harmony de Vil Hook. Life was wonderful indeed.


End file.
